Hunting Macros
Hunting Macros refer to useful macros used while in the process of hunting. Weapon Swap Macros Weapon Swap Macros allow you to quickly change weapons to adapt to different combat situations. For various classes that can also use ranged weapons, it is useful to switch to a ranged weapon to dispatch of a stunner or other ranged attacker quickly. Another use case is to switch to a backup weapon if an enchantment or balance runs out on the primary weapon. This version of the macro assumes you need to pack both left and right hands and the weapon you are switching to (javelin) requires two hands to wield. It also examines the weapon to give you information on any enchantment or balance charges left on it. p right;;p left;;wield javelin;;ex javelin And to switch back from the javelin to a melee weapon setup: p right;;hold shield;;wield sword;;ex sword Stunner Macros Stunner Macros target and attempt to prioritize attacking mobs which stun first, before other less dangerous mobs. NO macro can be longer than 80 characters. Creation of MACROS in the first instance is simple. Type MACRO and youll see the 10 slots that are operated either by number input on the text line, by Presets to keys via the Macros option in the menus or by clicking on the numbers 0 to 9 on the interface. You can set macros to do more than one function seperating each command by two semi colons ;; so other than writing out the entire name of a target, t will target the first item in the rooms. At first the game only throws simple things at you so selective targetting isn't necessary. When setting a macro for stunners use first of all the SPELLS command, on each spell is a number so remembering you have a max of 8 characters it is advised you use the spell numbers instead of names. For example this macro is set for a known batch of stunners in an area. t giant spider;;t mouther;;t stun jelly;;cast fireflames Basically it targets stunners in the order they appear on the room index or have walked in whilst fighting. Multiple stunners it is best to do a room retreat if possible and catch them as they come in. This macro above is set for magic persona but can be shortened by using numbers for the spells instead of their full names like this t giant spider;;t mouther;;t stun jelly;;t;;cast 1 In this macro you see the number 1 replace fireflames using one character instead of 9. The same can be done on keypad or keyboard by setting spells or skills as you gain them. A standard attack macro for those without the spells a mount is a must have to get at Mobs quick as possible with the Charge command so you can make up a macro like the one above but remember once you charge on a creature, thats the one your attacking. a room retreat if a stnner comes in is advised. However replace the T with an A or CH like so ch giant spider;;ch mouther;;ch stun jelly;;ch Mounted you will charge at a stunner first or automatically attack, with this macro. ends with a ch to attack the first mob on the room list. This macro has a plain, non-directed "t" at the end before the spell cast, so that if no stunners are hit, it will target any monster in the room. t giant spider;;t;;cast fireflames or t giant spider;;t;;cast 1 Remeber where a spell has a number use it instead of the name, the number of people ive seen killed by a typo is not good. List of Mobs that can stun or poison you. Imp (Cats 1 to however many there are now, Causeway) Spider (Cats 2 and above, Sewers, Graveyard, Causeway, Ashwood, Darkwell Forest, Moorglade) Crocodile (Sewers, Cats 2 onward) Banrog Daemon (Cats 2 onward,) Mouther (Ashwood, Lowly Downs, Quarry, Darkwell Forest,) Stun Jelly (Causeway,Lowly DOwns, Ashwood, Moorglade,) ** List incomplete as of 17/9/2016, Raistlyn ** Healer Macros Healer Macros are a priority list of targets to use the heal spell on; usually prioritized by amount of hit points, from lowest to highest. t bob;;t alice;;t mary;;cast heal ... where bob has the least HP, then alice, then mary. When more than one healer is present, each healer can use a different variation on the target priority list. Automation Macros Automation Macros, or botting macros, allow the player character to hunt automatically without aid when the macro is sent continuously to the game. Customizing Automation Macros The macros given here are simple examples of what can be done; you should seek to maximize all six commands available macro by adding extra commands such as "g gold" or stunner attacks "aim giant spider", if needed. Obviously you should replace directional movement as per your current hunting area. Sample Automation Macros * High lure, one room attack aim;;ch;;e;;w;;e;;w t;;cast 1;;e;;w;;e;;w * Low lure, one room attack aim;;ch;;e;;w t;;cast 1;;e;;w * Low lure, one room attack, with stunner targeting aim;;ch giant spider;;ch;;e;;w t giant spider;;t;;cast 1;;e;;w * Low lure, one room attack, with gold harvesting g gold;;aim;;ch;;e;;w g gold;;t;;cast 1;;e;;w * Low lure, one room attack, with gold harvesting and stunner targeting g gold;;aim;;ch giant spider;;ch;;e;;w g gold;;t giant spider;;t;;cast 6;;e;;w * Low lure, two room attack aim;;ch;;e;;ch;;w t;;cast 6;;e;;t;;w * Low lure, two room attack, with gold harvesting g gold;;aim;;ch;;e;;ch;;w g gold;;t;;cast 6;;e;;t;;w